Rosario to Phantom
by Pure Aura-Chan
Summary: Long after the meteor event, Danny starts misusing his powers and his parents decide that he needs some guidence. But now, he's way in over his head at monster high, and it's only going to get crazier. DannyxSam- But for how long? Please Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rosario + Phantom : Rosario to Phantom**_

**Prologue**

A smile stretched across Danny's face. He phased through his seat and flew over to Mr. Lancer and slipped into his body. Mr. Lancer's eyes became a glowing green.

"Class, forget everything I've said. I'm changing the due date of your report to next Friday." The class cheered.

Danny left his teacher's body and happily went back to his seat and became visible. Tucker and Sam turned to their best friend and smiled a bitter-sweet smile. Mr. Lancer furrowed his brow.

_That boy's got another thing coming if he keeps misusing his powers…_

Later that night, Danny walked into the front door of Fenton Works. His parents and Jazz were already waiting for him, stern looks plastered on their faces.

"Daniel Fenton!" His dad, Jack, huffed.

"What did I do?" Danny whined.

His mom, Maddie, put her hand on her hip. "We just got a call from Mr. Lancer and he told us you've been misusing your powers at school!"

"It was just this once!" Danny countered, "I was out all week chasing left over ghosts!"

"I understand that, Danny, but that's no reason to use your ghost powers like that!" Maddie snapped.

"C'mon Danny, you're better than this." Jazz said consolingly, "I know you don't mean to misuse your powers like this."

"And no Danny, it's not just this once." Jack narrowed his eyes, "This has been going on for weeks."

Danny hesitated and looked down. "I know… it's just so hard to… resist sometimes."

His mom sighed. "Danny, we understand all of this, but… your father and I have decided that maybe it would be… helpful… if we got… a _teacher _to help you. Your powers are starting to become unstable and seem to be growing."

Jack's face lit up and he slammed a flyer on the table. "A friend of mine recommended a school that might be able to help. He said that they teach about the supernatural there. Monsters, ghosts, you name it!"

Danny eyed the flyer suspiciously. "Youkai… Academy…?"

"Better yet, it's in Japan."

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_**Welcome to Youkai Academy**_

I tugged at the baggy clothes. "I still can't believe my parents are sending me off to this… Youkai Academy."

Tucker grinned. "Oh come on Danny, it'll be cool!"

"Tuck's right, Danny, I mean no one else gets to learn about monsters and ghosts and undead creatures as part as their curriculum." Sam added in, pleased.

"But that means I have to be away from you two." I turned back around.

I already felt out of place. The green jacket was barely large on me and the tan pants were ever so slightly long. This isn't my normal décor, you can say. I fluffed my pitch-black hair and looked at my friends pleadingly with my pretty blue eyes.

"Oh Danny, spare us the look. I'm proud of you, bro!" Tucker assured me.

Sam got off of my bed and walked over to me. "We'll write whenever we can. Write back, 'k?" She paused and frowned. "And don't hook up with any girls while you're in Japan, either."

I let out a chuckle. "I'll tell them I already have the best girlfriend ever." I pecked her on the lips.

"DANNY! IT'S TIME TO GO!" my dad yelled up the stairs.

Sam and Tucker followed me out. I rolled my briefcase out to the van.

And with one last look, I took in the picture I wouldn't see in God-knows-how-long.

_I'm gonna miss you guys. But, maybe this is for the better. I will be able to learn how to control my powers and put my year of Japanese in good use. Heck, maybe someone will know Russian too! Or English! So, Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, I'll miss you all. And don't worry, I'll hold through. _

_Love,_

_Danny_

After a twelve hour flight, I rested my head on my palm against the bus window, watching the cute buildings pass by. We entered a dark and ongoing tunnel.

"So," The Bus Driver puffed his cigar. "Danny Fenton, was it?"

I bolted up. "Y-yeah, but how do you know English?"

"Oh, I've been all over the world. China, United States, Europe, you name it."

"France?"

"No, never again."

He looked back at me via mirror. His glowing eyes fixed upon me. "Plus, it's English month at Youkai. And at the end of the month, we're having a festival in celebration for unification of worlds."

My heart raced. "So the kids there will be speaking English?"

"Mas o menos." I facepalmed and sighed. _Great, NOW Spanish is involved. _

He glared at me. "And you speak Japanese, no?"

"Only the basics. I've been learning it at school for about a year… along with Russian."

He grinned and turned his attention back to the tunnel.

"Youkai is a dangerous place. Horrifying, actually."

I huffed and went back to my original position resting alongside the window. "Doubt it's worse than Casper High."

He let out a dark and devious cackle. "Hehehe, we'll see about that."

All of a sudden, light enveloped around us. We came to the other end of the tunnel.

We were on a cliff that rose out into a blood red sparkling sea. To the left was a bare forest that was somewhat heavily wooded. The Bus Driver pulled up to a scarecrow with writing on it and opened the door. I gathered my things and walked down the aisle. Right before I got off, he pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"You're a good kid," he growled, "I hope you live long enough so I can see you again."

"Wait, why?"

"Boy, that should not be your main concern."

"Uh- WAIT WHAT?" The door slammed shut and he drove away. My heart was pounding.

_What did he mean by me living long enough to see him again? And what was with his eyes? And this place… it has such a… off… aura. I'd hate to admit it, but a part of me… likes it._

I sheepishly started towards the forest. Sweat slowly dripped down my forehead. This place is freaking me out- HOOT! I whipped my head around.

"Oh, it was just an owl- Ouch!" A rock was thrown at my head. A young looking girl with short soft pink hair ran past me, laughing and giggling. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then followed her.

Past tombstones, more hollow trees, and the occasional teenager, I made my way into a clearing. Barely visible was a tip of a roof. I moved the flyer from out in front of me. The enormous (and scary) building was an exact look alike. Dozens upon dozens of students were laughing and chatting and walking towards the school. Many of whom were very pretty girls.

"You know," I set my heavy suitcase on the ground. "If I weren't in a relationship, I'd be enjoying this."

I wiped my forehead with my forearm and looked out at the school. _Sure this place is a little- okay, really creepy, but it looks… haunted. _That last word tingled around in my mind. Haunted, huh? It only makes sense that they're teaching about the supernatural.

I noticed a boy surrounded by very pretty girls… an average looking teen… a _very _average looking teen. I guess that's a good sign not everyone around here is as… weird as the others. And even though the view was profoundly _different _from what I'm used to, I still couldn't help but to crack a smile.

After following the directions to the Headmaster's office, I stood proudly in front of his door.

"Come on Danny, you can do it…" I pushed the door open. "Hello?"

Through the pitch black room came a deep but holy voice.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy… Danny Fenton."

**_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for reading this newest fanfic of mine. Sorry if it seems... plain and bland, but it's just the introduction. Trust me, it's going to get better. Oh, and by the way, mas o menos means "more or less". This crossover just seemed... TOO perfect for each other. So, I've had this planned for a long time to write this, and I did. _**

**_Please, please, PLEASE Review. I need to know if I should continue the story, but I need your support. Please&Thank You!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rosario + Phantom : Rosario to Phantom**_

**-Chapter 2-**

**_Settling In_**

I narrowed my eyes. "How does EVERYONE know my name?"

"You're wearing a name tag."

I looked down at my shirt. _Holy crap, he's right! _"But how can you see it from that far away? And the room's practically pitch black!"

His glowing white eyes rested upon me. "Oh-ho, I can see a lot of things, Daniel Fenton." He paused. "Your fly's also down."

I gasped and quickly fixed that problem.

"Continuing on, I know you'll enjoy this fine campus, Mr. Fenton. And feel free to come to me for any help or questions you may have." The Headmaster began to write down on a piece of paper. "Here are the directions to your first class. There, you'll find a boy named Aono Tsukune. He'll help you move into your new room and give you a tour of the school."

A guard of his handed me the paper. I looked at it, and then back at him. "Thanks?"

After my encounter with him, and still with my luggage, and headed to my first class. This place was just as big on the inside as the outside! HUGE! I traveled down the large and long hallways until I came to a room with a sign… with Japanese writing on it.

"Of course." I sighed and slid open the door. The teacher and students stopped dead and stared at me.

"Um, I'm new here." I said in Japanese, "I was told you are my teacher."

"Wonderful!" The teacher cheered. She was wearing tight clothing, a short skirt, and had blonde highlighted hair. _Just how old is she anyways?_

I sulked into the class. All of the students eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm Ms. Nekonome, your homeroom teacher!" She smiled and tapped the board. "Welcome to Youkai Academy!" She pulled out a bottle of wine from out under her desk and popped the cork. Streamers and sparkles flew everywhere.

I wiped them off of my face. "Well that was annoying." I turned back to the class. "Anyways, I'm looking for Aono Tsukune."

All eyes bolted to a boy with dark brown hair. _Hey! He's the average teen I saw earlier! The one with all the pretty girls following him!_

He stood up and smiled. "Welcome to Youkai! I was told I would be escorting a new student today." Tsukune came up to me. He was about a foot or more, taller than me, actually. The two of us went back out into the hallway.

He began talking in much more advanced Japanese than I was used to, so I could only catch bits and pieces of his speech.

"Do you speak English?" I asked him.

"Of course! Why didn't you say so?" He let out a small bellowing laugh. I hung my head. "So, what's your name?"

"Fenton, Danny." I responded in the way the Japanese do. Actually, almost none of the kids in class looked of Japanese origin, considering this school's in Japan. We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Danny. Say, are you from-"

"The United States, yeah."

He grinned and his brown eyes fixed warmly on me. He appeared to be much more average than the rest of the student body. "So, we should probably get you settled into your dorm room. Don't worry; it's better than it looks."

At first, I had no idea what he meant. But as we went to the dorms, I understood all too well.

"HOLY-" I cut myself off.

Lightning flashed over the dark and sinister dorms. Tombstones marked the entrance to the buildings that were a mere walk away from the school. Tsukune lead me to his dorm room and it turned out that mine was across from his. What a wonderful way to start off.

I settled my bags in my room and then we went back to the school.

"This is the main hallway." We walked down a large and tall hallway that had two staircases leading in two different directions. The second floor had basic railings so no one would fall off.

"Down the hall there," he gestured to another hallway, "Is the lunchroom." Tsukune then gestured to another building. "And that's the main hall. We have introduction ceremonies there." And he yet again pointed to another building. "And finally, that's the gym."

I was dumbfounded, still, by how big this place was. This place pales in comparison to Casper High. I wonder if they have sports here… and I hope the academics aren't hard.

Out of the blue, the school bell rang. Students flooded out of their classes and began talking to one another. Tsukune and I made it up to the non-crowded balcony just in time.

"Tsukune!" A very pretty girl with long, silky pink hair ran up to us. "I was getting worried about you!"

She took one look at me and smiled. Then, in Japanese, she added "Oh! You're the new student from earlier! My name's Akashiya Moka." We shook hands.

I smiled back, but then halfway frowned. "Please excuse my language, I know little Japanese."

"I get it! You're from the United States!" Moka said cheerily in English. Thank God. "You know, I will be more than happy to give you Japanese lessons."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, "That would be great! I didn't have much of a warning for coming here; I didn't even have time to read the handbook."

"If that's the case, I could happily tell you the rules. There's not much to follow, and most are just your basic school rules. But most importantly," Tsukune pointed to an invisible tablet of rules. "No sharing your true form."

"True… form…?"

Out of nowhere, a short blue haired girl leapt into Tsukune, her bust rubbing up against him. "Oh Tsukune, don't ever leave me like that again. I-"

A golden tub fell onto her head. The girl fell back and glared at a giggling young brown haired girl. "That's a cheap move, you little _Witch_."

_W- Witch…?_

"Oh yeah? At least I don't suffocate Tsukune with unlike your enormous _Succubus _boobs!" The young girl sneered.

Moka tried to intervene. "Kurumu, Yukari, it's not polite to act this way in front of our guest! Someday, Tsukune's gonna get hurt by your games!"

Kurumu stood back up and got up in Moka's face. "Oh, and it's not like _you _hurt him," she said sarcastically, "Let's mention how you suck his blood all the time and you hog him to bits, you greedy _vampire_."

All of them started a cheesy catfight. Tsukune leaned over to me.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy: High School for Monsters!"

My heart stopped. "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

I took several steps back. "What do you mean this is a school for monsters?"

The girls stopped their quarrel and stared blankly at me. "You- you mean y- you didn't… know?" Kurumu and Moka questioned at the same time.

"Of course not! My dad told me this place _teaches _about the supernatural, not that it _is _the supernatural!"

Moka gasped. "Don't tell me… you're human!"

I looked at all of their worried and confused expressions. I hesitated and looked down. "I- I don't know anymore."

Tsukune locked eyes with me. "Danny… you ARE a monster… right?"

All of this was just too much because if there was one thing I was sure about, it was _what _I am. "N- no… I- I'm… human! I'm a human! Not some fairytale monster!" And with that, I ran as fast as I could away from the school grounds. But first, I had to make a phone call.

I stopped at the public phones and quickly dialed my home phone.

"Hello?" My dad asked over the phone.

"DAD! Do you have ANY idea what you've gotten me into! This is a school for _monsters_." I yelled into the phone.

He laughed out from the other end. "Oh Danny boy, high school feels like that sometimes."

"No dad! I'm serious! It's a school for vampires and- and werewolves and stuff like that! Did you even read the fine print on the flyer!"

"Of course not, it's in Japanese."

I groaned. "But dad-"

"Oh shoot, the Ghost Portal's starting to grow unstable! Maddie! Secure the levels! Hey Danny, I have to go." He hung up.

I sulked to the edge of the cliff that rose out into the red sea and sat on the edge. I brought my knees up close and gazed out into the horizon.

"I still could leave and go back to my parents…." I pondered, "No, I'm not that desperate."

"But even then, do I belong here? Just because I'm a halfa, that doesn't mean I belong in a school for _monsters_. But… everyone looked so normal, well, as normal as they could be. Does that mean Tsukune's some kind of monster too?"

However, after long thought, I decided. I'm staying. I'm staying at the Youkai Academy for Monsters.

_**Author's Note: Phew~ Got this done. I really do love the humor in this, so much better than the first chapter! Thanks for all the views and keep on readin'! I really hope you're enjoying it!**_

_**Please Review. Thanks again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rosario + Phantom : Rosario to Phantom**_

**-Chapter 3-**

_**Youkai Academy + A Ghost**_

I returned back to the school, already worn out. I can't believe that my parents actually sent me to a school for monsters. I mean come on… COME ON!

Tsukune met me with a look of satisfaction and concern at the school entrance. Students filed out of the school and headed towards the dorms.

"School must be over…" I said to myself.

"Glad you're okay, huh?" Tsukune smiled cheerily. "I was worried about you."

I changed my expression and tried to hide my confusion. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"I was just worried that… if you're human… you can tell me… because I'm one too…" He suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Oh… sorry about that! You're not supposed to reveal your true form at school." But, behind his fake facial expression was a sly truth in his words… an accepting truth.

I stretched and let out a yawn. "Well, I'm hittin' the hay. Jetlag's catchin' up on me."

At the dorms, more specifically, in my room, was homey. No Jazz, and more importantly, no parents or ghosts to annoy me. This left me to curl up in my blankets and think to myself… some important alone time.

_I don't want anyone to find out I'm a halfa. This will be simply easy since no one seemed to recognize me. Now they can't make the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Danny boy, you're gonna make this work. _

The next morning, I quickly slipped my uniform on and grabbed my briefcase. I rushed out of my door only to see Tsukune with two fingers up, eyes shut and smiling.

"Yo! Ohayo!"

"Uh… good morning to you too." I slung the case over my shoulder and we headed out of the dorms.

On our way through the barren woods, I looked up at him and was finally able to get a better look at the closest thing to a friend I had here. He had dark-brown to black hair that contained little spikes off to the sides. His face, though he was probably 16 or 17, still retained childlike innocence and curves. The dark eyes of his shone with the little light of the morning. He- BAM!

I was instantly thrust forward, my back being slammed with a heavy force. Before I knew, I was face first on the ground.

"Get outta' the way loser!" An angry girl yelled, slammed on the pedals, and bicycled her way to school.

Tsukune let out a chuckle. "Yep, that's the normal way for injuries around here. Heck, that's how I meet Moka… what a glorious day….."

"Uh… help?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…" He helped me back up to my feet.

"TSU- KU-NE!" Moka leapt at him and bit at his neck.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelped out. "Why are you sucking my blood?"

Moka pulled herself away and blushed. "But Tsukune… I missed breakfast-"

Kurumu walked up and slapped her on the back of her head. "Moka! It's too early to be sucking his blood! At least wait until noon-"

Tsukune covered his bite. "HEY! Just who's side are you on, Kurumu!"

It was hard for me to hold back my laughter, but I found it easier as I made it to Ms. Nekonome's class. Sitting in my seat, I kicked my legs up onto my desk and put my arms behind my head.

Suddenly, there was a chill in the air. A purple-haired girl popped up from beside my desk. "Hello~."

"Ah!" I freaked out and jumped.

"My name's Mizore… you're new here…" she breathed out.

"Y-Yes… my name's Danny."

Her eyes gestured to my pocket. "What's the note?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I reached into my pocket and surprisingly pulled out a small letter from Sam. I then looked back at Mizore. "How-How'd you know this was in there?"

She pulled the sucker out of her mouth and came too close for comfort to my face. She breathed her cool breath onto me. "I know a lot about you, Fenton Danny. If I weren't Tsukune's soul mate, I'd be after you~."

Shivers traveled down my spine as she sunk away to God-knows-where. I unraveled the letter.

_Dear Danny,_

_I snuck this in one of your uniform pockets, and, hopefully, you found it. Yeah, I'm a jerk like that. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you're better off there, WAY better off there, no matter what it's like, than it is here. Your parents are such sobs… it's like being IN a soap opera. Makes you gag, doesn't it? So, yeah, I just wanted to… write… you… a… let… ter…?_

_Love,_

_Sam_

_P.S. I kissed this note for you._

I smiled and pulled it close.

"So, who's the letter from?" Tsukune asked, sitting in his seat behind me.

"From my girlfriend back in the States."

"Ohhhhh!" Kurumu came up close and looked at the letter firmly. "You have a _girlfriend_!"

I glanced up at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She upturned her nose and sneered, "Nothin', it's just that you don't seem the type to have a girlfriend!"

I got up in her face and grinned evilly. "Oh yeah? Well I don't see you with somebody, Ms. Witch; replace the _w _with a _b_."

She huffed. "Awww, poor baby too wimpy to cuss?" She wrapped her arms around Tsukune. "And plus, I have a boyfriend… Tsukune-"

"What! Since when!" He shouted.

She tip-toed, finger by finger, up his chest. "Since last night when we had so much fun-"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

And that's how the rest of the day went. Past lunch, which was a whole new level compared to the strict veggie items we had at Casper High, and all the way until the end of the day. I have to admit, I really do like the school. It's so… dark and dreary, but cheery in its own unique way.

I was heading down one of the open hallways to the library of the school to work on my Japanese lesson later on with Moka. Oh yeah, that's another good thing about Youkai Academy: I get to hang with hot girls that hung out with Tsukune. Us two guys really get along; he's a nice Japanese replacement to my withdraw of Tucker. And Moka and I get along peachy too. Kurumu is another issue on the other hand.

All of a sudden, I was held up to the wall near a vending machine. I could barely catch my breath.

"Hey Fenton," growled a deep voice.

I cocked my head forward so I could see their face. My eyes widened. "Wha-what are you!" He was enormous! He was as tall as the ceiling of the hallway and his hand alone could cover up my entire body. His body was a light brown and muscular beyond compare.

He pushed harder. "Your worst nightmare."

I struggled to break free as he continued on, "It's about time I get new meat. Beating up the same kids over and over gets boring."

I grit me teeth. Of course it would have come to this. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bad mistake."

A look of confusion drained across his face and a crowd began to form.

I phased through the wall. He looked around, even more confused. I reappeared through the ground behind his feet, turned him intangible, and dragged him through the ground to a more open space in a courtyard. However, even more student awaited us there. Some of them were Tsukune and the girls.

Once above ground, I became visible again in a fighting stance.

"Who are you!" the Troll countered.

"Danny _Phantom_." Two rings or light surrounded me and I transformed. Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"Whatever you are, you're still puny!" He cracked his knuckles and came charging at me. I jumped up, flipped, and landed behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around before I knocked him off his feet. THUD!

I then picked him up by the giant hands and flung him several feet away. He came charging and threw a punch, but I phased through it and let loose an energy beam that tossed him against a tree. The tree snapped and toppled over him. I rubbed my wrists.

"You're really strong for a newbie, but try this!" He once again ran at me, furry in his eyes. I spaced my feet out, rooted them firmly, and drew a deep breath.

I let out one of the most powerful Ghostly Wails by far.

The entire ground shook and everyone covered their ears in agony. After I felt myself losing power, I stopped and gasped for breath. I fell to one knee and looked up, still reaching for breath, at my foe. He was out of sight, but a path of torn down trees could lead so otherwise. A small smile stretched across my face.

Finally, all of the students grew alert and stared at me. I was shocked myself. Considering I haven't used my powers like this in a while, I was still top notch. I winced as I stood up and looked out at my classmates, some of which smiled acceptingly.

"Whoa! Danny! That was amazing!" Tsukune and the others ran up to me. "I never would've guessed you had it in you! Good thing too! I was hoping you weren't human."

I shrugged and smirked. "Hehe, yeah…"

Suddenly, Moka gasped. We all turned our attention to her. Her Rosario began to glow.

"_Hello, Danny."_

I let out my own gasp.

"_I'm afraid we've never gotten to know each other yet. I'm Moka… Inner Moka."_

"Inner… Moka…?" I repeated.

"_Yes, but that is not the main subject of this matter. You are a Ghost… aren't you?" _The melodic and mature voice asked me. I nodded.

"Yes."

"_Hmmm… interesting… I've never met a Ghost Youkai before…" _Inner Moka muttered on, _"And your fighting was stupendous…"_

The gang's eyes meet me again. I rolled my eyes. "It was nothing."

"_No, being an S Class Monster isn't 'nothing'."_

"S Class… what does that mean?" I questioned.

"_You Danny, your Youkai rank is one of the highest among Monsters. Be proud little boy, for only few Monsters can retain that title… one of them Vampires." _

**_Author's Notes: WOOT! FINISHED! Weeee! I finally got this done!_**

**_So yep! More humor, more action, all the... yeah... So, this has to be my favorite chapter so far, and it was definately the longest to write. Thank you for all the flippin' views! Amazing!_**

**_Please Review! Thanks again!_**

**_P.S. *Sigh* I don't want to sound mean, but I'm sad no one's really reviewed compared to how many views and Alerts this story has. Oh well... I guess it can't be helped._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rosario + Phantom : Rosario to Phantom_**

**Aura's Notes: Sorry it took so long to dish this chapter out, and sorry it's shorter than the others. I've just been crammed with a BUNCH of stuff. Oh well, thanks for your guys' awsome support!**

**P.S. Yes, there will be quite a few OCs in this, but I'm pretty sure you'll find at least one youu like. :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

_**Friends and Foes**_

"I-" I suddenly blacked out.

I awoke to blurred out voices that correlated to my blurred out vision.

"A Ghost, you say? Does that mean he's dead?"

"_No, not necessarily. He doesn't hold the same aura of a dead one."_

"I was happy to see he wasn't human. That was the last thing anyone needed."

"Well, he did seem confused about Youkai Academy and monsters…"

I opened my eyes to find Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and a short brown-haired girl staring at me. I placed my hand over my eyes to darken the bright lights.

Tsukune lightly tapped on my cheek. "Hey buddy, how you feelin'?"

My eyebrows winced. "Fine, why?"

Moka leaned over me even more. "You passed out after fighting that student."

So… it wasn't a dream.

The brown-haired girl blinked a few times. "Well, he doesn't seem like any ghost I've heard of. Oh, sorry, I'm afraid we haven't formally met. My name is Yukari! I'm a Witch!" She smiled happily.

I looked over her décor. It's true, she really was a Witch! She had a tall Witch's hat on, a cape, and magical girl styled clothing.

Tsukune gasped as he looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! I have to go to a President's Council meeting! Yukari, watch over Danny in case he passes out again."

Moka left after Tsukune too, for she had to clean that classroom; Kurumu had to leave too because she had to make up a test that she failed. And for now, it was me and a Witch. Boy, I never thought that would happen.

"So," I said, trying to break the ice. "A Witch you say?"

"Oh cut the crap Danny, I know all about you." I bolted upright.

"YOU DO!"

"Duh, I used some of my magic on you while you were asleep. I found out that you're only part Ghost, aren't you? So, you're a halfa just like me." Yukari stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just like you?"

She nodded. "Yep! You see," she drew out two ovals on a piece of paper. One read _Monster _while the other said _Human_. In the middle where the two intersected, was a small circle that read _Halfa_. "Witches are a borderline between monsters and humans. We don't belong in either group. For your case," she did a quick chibi of me under the _Halfa _circle, "I believe the Youkai at this academy will believe you're just removing your guise, but I know better."

Yukari smirked.

I set my elbow on my knee and looked her in the eyes. "Wow, you aren't kidding. And, I take it that people don't like halfas around here." Then it hit me. "Yukari, you look a little… _young _to be a sophomore."

Her purple eyes glimmered. "Oh, that's because I'm actually 12! I skipped a few grades."

And that's how I meet one of the people I'm closest to at this school. Yukari and I had quite a bit in common too. The next day at school, all of the students kept whispering about me. Some were beyond pleased about my powers. All and all, people seemed to show more respect towards me.

Tsukune asked me to join the newspaper club. Of course I said yes. It would be a good way to learn more about the school.

Sam and I kept exchanging notes. Okay, I admit, I never told her that this was a school for monsters, but I bet she wouldn't want to hear that anyways. Tucker and her have apparently gotten asked too many times about where I went that Sam finally nicked a boy in the cheek. Yeah, I was confused too. That doesn't sound like Sam, but, like I should know, don't make her mad.

But, before I knew it, a week passed by without warning. And God was I getting tired of all the odd haired people. It's times like this that I wish I was back in the States with NORMAL haired people. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

It was Friday now, and my first school week at Youkai was beginning to end. It was before school started and Tsukune, Moka, and I were carrying boxes of the newspaper through the halls. A sudden chill ran through the air. I looked behind me. Mizore poked her head out from the other hall.

"Why does that girl keep stalking me?" I questioned nervously.

Tsukune smiled. "Oh, that's just her hobby.~"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!"

On our way outside, the rest of the group took over and allowed me to roam campus. My attention was off of the large crowd of people, but I turned around too late and bumped into somebody.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"No, no, it's my bad-" I looked up. She had silky black hair up in two ponytails and magenta eyes. She had on a pink corset and a long black skirt with pink trimmings. _Very _pretty indeed.

"Oh! You're the new student: Danny Fenton!" She smiled. "I'm Ruby. I'm the Headmaster's assistant. He wanted me to give this to you." Ruby handed me an envelope with no writing on it what so ever.

"Uh… thanks?" I muttered. Ruby nodded and walked towards the Newspaper Stand.

"OH TSUKUNE!" She yelled and ran up to him. I sighed. _Is EVERYONE after him?_

I sighed once more and continued to walk towards school. Two normal looking girls approached me. My eyes grew wide.

"I have the sudden urge to be your friend." I told them, smiling.

The ever-so-slightly taller of the two laughed. "Is it the normal hair?"

I held back a chuckle. "No… it's something deeper… but the normal hair does help."

"Well, we're new here also." The shorter one smirked.

I gasped. "Wait, you speak English!"

She stuck her tongue out. "DUR. Aura and I are from the U.S. My name's Rikael"

I started freaking out and hugged them. "THANK YOU! English, normal hair, no short skirts, and a normal sense of being!" I pulled myself back and took a longing look at them.

Aura was about 5'04", only a few inches shorter than me. She had the normal school attire but wore blue jeans underneath. Her hair was a short dark-brown with a strip of light purple at the front. Her eyes were kind and a yellow-green. Freckles dotted her face and she had pale skin that contrasted her red lips.

Rikael was about 5'03", but seemed older than Aura. She too had the normal school attire, but she had spandex on underneath her skirt. Her hair, similar to Aura's, was dark-brown but shoulder length and slightly curly. She had a red strip on the opposite side of Aura's. Her eyes were also a green, but darker. She gave off a… _weird _energy.

"Do you speak Japanese?" I asked Rikael.

"No," Aura huffed, "she has floating subtitles, and when I say subtitles, I mean me." She shook my hand. "Very nice to meet you, Danny Fenton, age 15, Ghost Youkai."

I was baffled. "How- how do you know all of that? I never even gave you my name!"

Aura smiled and Rikael jerked a thumb at her. "She has a weird ability that allows her to do that. I on the other hand, am a dangerous person you should never piss off."

I raised an eyebrow. "Whyyyyyy?"

Her hair instantly set on fire and she screamed and ran around, flailing her arms.

"AH! Should we put the fire out?" I yelled.

Aura shrugged. "No, she can do that. She's a Fire Nymph and I'm a Water Nymph. We're quite the team."

And what I didn't know then is that as I stood in front of two strangers that I just met, I found two of the most important people in my life.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Thanks a lot for reading! This is the fastest viewed fanfic I've put up so far! Thanks for everything guys! And once again, sorry it took so long, and Writer's Block doesn't help!**_

_**Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Rosario to Phantom : Rosario + Phantom_

**Aura's Notes: You guys can't even begin to feel how sorry I am for not updating. Here are the 3 main reasons (and if you already read my update of _Music de la Paranormal_ you'd already know these): 1) School is a Hater. 2) I am writing this with a sprained wrist, so I am writing in pain. 3) My flippin' laptop, which had the beginning of this chapter, on it crashed for about a week or two! Also... Writer's Block! **

**So, sorry again, but please enjoy the humor filled 5th Chapter of _Rosario to Phantom_!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

_**Greek Mythology, Letters, & PMS**_

I met with Aura and… Rikael… for lunch. We sat at the small white tables outside of the west side of the school. I kept eying my letter from the Headmaster.

"Yo, Fenton, what's that?" Aura asked, sipping on a strawberry-banana fruit smoothie.

I looked back up at her. "Huh? Oh… just a letter from the Headmaster…"

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Open it. It's from your girlfriend, Sam Manson, age 15, normal human."

_Holy shit… I swear that'll come in handy some day. _I blinked a few times and opened it. I held back a gasp. She's right, it _is _from Sam!

"_Hey Danny,_

_I hope your first week at Youkai Academy went great. Mr. Lancer's giving us a pretty hard time here in the States. Oh well, that's not the point: How's your ghost powers? Is learning about the paranormal helping you at all? Sorry if this is so short, Tuck and I are working on a- Hey buddy! It's me Tucker! I stole this letter from Sam's locker yesterday before she could finish it! Send me a letter back, bro!_

_From,_

_Tucker & Sam ('Cause she'd kill me if I didn't put her name down.)"_

I smiled and looked about the letter again then up at the girls. Rikael was snapping her fingers repeatedly, flames appearing each time. Aura smiled back at me.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked them. Their attention, well, Aura's attention flowed to me. She nodded.

"Were you guys… always Nymphs?"

The two broke out laughing. "No!" Rikael choked out. "On a dangerous and risky trip to Yellowstone Park left us meeting aliens that gifted us with these powers!"

My heart pounded. "REALLY?"

"NO!" They blurted out in unison. I slid my hand down my face and groaned.

"DANNY! LOOK OUT!" Aura pointed behind me. Too late.

_Uggggg… where am I? _I weakly opened my eyes. I was tied to the scarecrow back at the cliff bus stop. A female voice crackled from the trees. I narrowed my eyes as a very beautiful lady walked through the shadows.

"Who are you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This, curse me, made my ribs hurt even more from the rope that was far too tight.

"My name is Doris, daughter of Oceanus; I am the sea-goddess nymph."

My eyes widened. _N-Nymph?_

She slowly made her way over to me. An extremely long crystal blue dress draped over her entire body and her hair was as black as mine, but in curls and seashell clips. Her movements were so fluid and smooth. Doris slid a cold hand under my chin and her bluer than blue eyes dug like shovels into my soul. With a closer look, her skin was so pale that I could see her veins.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned the nymph.

She smirked and held a finger that morphed into a water scythe up to my throat. Even swallowing would force it to cut through me. "I've always wanted to captivate a Ghost Youkai. You dead ones are just so useful to my bidding." I grit my teeth.

"STOP!"

From behind Doris, I could see Aura and Rikael run out from the woods. Hope began to flood me. Aura pointed a finger at my foe and with eyes of determination, she monotones, "Doris, nymph goddess of the sea, I, Aura Covent challenge you to a dual. Winner keeps the boy."

Doris's finger returned to normal and she turned back to Aura. I let out a small sigh of relief until I realized that the winner… keep the boy.

"An old time dual, I take it." Doris put her hand on her hip. "You are a nymph, no?"

"No…" Aura's voice suddenly switched into a deeper tone, "I'm a nightmare." Her eyes suddenly changed from their yellow-green to a deep blue and her nails grew to extremely long lengths. Doris did the same.

Only one thought ran through my head: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck.

The two lunged at each other with elongated nails flying at the speed of light. A smile grew on Doris's face and when Aura had her back turned, she stabbed all of her nails into Aura's back. A bone-curdling shrill of agony rang out to miles away.

"AURAAAA!" I screamed but no one could hear it.

Suddenly, the sound of a tsunami came from behind me. With a gulp, I looked up to see a wall several stories high of the blood colored ocean water. The faint noise of cackling came from Aura whose eyes began to glow a deep blue.

"No one need fight _the _Aura Covent!" Aura yelled and the wall of water crashed down onto Doris.

I blinked my eyes awake. _Great… I'm drenched, but I'm free. _I slid the ropes off and stood up, careful not to slip and fall.

Aura, who was covered in blood, was laughing and poking at the now unconscious Doris. I rushed over to her to help her to her feet. I refused to let go even when she said she was fine. I then shot a glare at Rikael.

"And what were _you _doing during this horrible fight!" I asked her violently.

She was seated perfectly on a lawn chair, popcorn bag in hand, and smiled. "Oh, I was enjoying the show!"

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY MEAN!"

The next day, there was no sign of Aura. I was still worried about her, even though I walked her to the dorms after the battle. Don't ask what I did to Doris's body, but if you happen to be at the tombstones near the unused dorms, be careful not to step on a pissed off head that's body is phased underground.

Rikael met me at lunch and told me that Aura was just sleeping off her injuries and should be back at school tomorrow. After hearing this, I breathed a sigh of relief.

And what happened to Tsukune and the harem that follows him? An unfortunate accident in the cafeteria forced half of the sophomore student body to clean it up. I can tell you one thing, class was a lot quieter with only five students in it.

That afternoon, I wandered around campus when someone tugged on my uniform collar. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the other student.

"Oh," I said, dropping my gaze, "you're not Rikael."

The tall dark green haired girl glared at me from behind her glasses. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh, I was just… going back to the dorms…-!"

"LIAR!" she snapped back and dropped me to the ground with a thud.

I rubbed my head and sighed. "Okay… And you are…?"

She tugged on a dark green sash over her shoulder. "Kari Fae, head of Hall Monitors!"

I gave her a blank stare. "B-But… I'm not in the halls…"

She lowered to my level and gave me a peck on the cheek. "And your future wife, Chu~!"

"N-No… NOOOOOOOO!" I pushed her away and threw some dirt in her face. "Why can't you Japanese girls get it through your heads? I'm already in a relationship!"

Kari licked her lips. "I like them feisty."

And you can bet on hell that after that comment I turned into "Danny Phantom" and flew as fast as I could to the dorms. But _no_, she had to follow me!

"I'm a Fairy Youkai!" Kari cheered as she flew up next to me, her arms behind her head.

I flew faster. "You can't you just leave me aloneeeee!"

In the safety of my dorm, I locked the door several times over and stayed back against it. Now, I had another problem… "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!"

Tsukune popped his head up from behind the couch. "I'm hiding."

I raised an eyebrow and resorted back to my human form. "… From who?"

He sulked out from behind the couch, tears streaming from his eyes. "The girls… all of them are on their periods and I reallyyyy don't want to piss them off anymore than I think I already did." I quickly did a face-palm.

"Of course, because if normal girls on their periods weren't enough, now I'm at a school were hormonal teenage monsters are on _their _periods!"

More fake tears streamed from his eyes and, God knows how, floating kanji for "doom" hung in the air. Tsukune let out another whiney call. "Dannyyy, they scare meeee."

I went to my kitchen, grabbed a frying pan, and hit him with it. "You whine more than Tucker back at home."

Tsukune looked up at me with big brown eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"YES! VERY MUCH SO!" I replied quickly back.

Out of nowhere, the door broke down and a Kurumu stepped through, flames in her eyes and clenched fists. I knew that the coming scenes would be too violent for anyone under the age of 62 so I took the liberty of cutting out the following script and dialogue. But, for your own enjoyment, I am allowing one line from our horrific adventure.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, GET YOUR BREASTS OFF OF ME!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Alright, I know I may be losing my touch on this story, but hold fast! I'm in a process of improving my writing skills. :) Anywho, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter and, once again, I'm sorry! Forgive Aura?**_

_**Please Review! {Thanks for Your Support!}**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Rosario to Phantom : Rosario + Phantom_

**Aura's Notes: I am so so so sorry about this! But, as many of my other readers know, I'm kinda coming back... so yeah. I also somehow whipped out this chapter today alone (and made it MUCH longer than most of the other chapters)! I loved this story, but I felt like it wasn't going anywhere fast... and that my writing SUCKED in here so I did a complete reboot... and a plot! **

**So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this story once more as I cleaned the story up like a wound. Now it's fresh and ready to shine!~**

* * *

_**- Chapter 6-**_

_**Scars**_

All night… it was storming. I heard that it's normal here; that the cackling of the thunder and the flashes of lightning would be like a sunny day to me. And I, I didn't like it.

I'm a sour puss, really, especially in the morning. Ask anyone like Tucker or Sam, Jazz even! I mean, I'm still catching up on my jet lag, which is a terrible excuse, but it's true. Here's what I have to say: stupid Japan, stupid school girls. I miss the normality that I never really had because of fighting ghosts in my free time. I miss the birds chirping in the morning instead of the cawing of crows at 3AM; I miss, and this hurts just thinking about it, Mr. Lancer instead of a teacher with a tail and a craving for raw fish; but most of all, I miss my Goth girlfriend instead of the harem of monsters that seem to crave after my sexiness.

I fell out of bed and onto the floor with a hard thud, probably frightening the neighbors that I honestly don't like. Hey, I know you're complaining about my attitude change, but wouldn't you do the same with barely any sleep and girls, girls, GIRLS? _I just want them goneeeeeee!_

Lazily, I rolled my head over to the clock that read 6AM in bold red numbers. Groaning, I pulled myself up from off the floor and made my way to the kitchenette to savage up some breakfast. My heart dropped as I looked at the bottle of ketchup, lone egg, and a single rotten strawberry in the fridge's contents. Oh, and a dead rat. That… that was just… I don't even… wow. I slammed the fridge door and kicked the wall, leaving a dent.

"Is it too much to ask for to just have nice things!" I shouted into the heavens. "I just want some bacon at least-!"

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep over here, you little jack ass ghost!" a gruff voice yelled from the room beside me.

My face twisted up and I angrily cracked my knuckles. "Oh, ho ho ho. Don't even." I quickly phased through the wall and into the other student's room. It had dark satanic worshiping symbols and books scattered around the black room. Dark purple drapes hung on the walls with an overly large red star symbol below me on the floor that had lit candles surrounding it. I carefully tip-toed around it, reminding myself that ghosts had two known weaknesses other than ghost technology: demons and electricity.

I made my way into a darker room, no longer light being available. To prevent from being caught, I became invisible and blinked my eyes that were now a glowing green. I could make out that the sheets on the bed were moving and all of a sudden, there was a manly grunt followed by a woman's. I threw my hands over my mouth to stop the puke, but it came too late; I chucked up on the floor.

"Wha-what the? Who's there!" he called out.

"Now now, honey, it's only just your imagination," a woman said calmly. "Now get back to it. I don't like waiting, you know."

I rushed out of his dorm as fast as I could, coughing up a lung. That's another thing we didn't have at Casper High: people sexing it up in the dorms. We didn't even have dorms!

Trying to forget that I didn't see, I hurriedly changed and got around for school, which even though was about an hour away, seemed like a safe haven at the moment. Locking the door behind me, I continued down the stairs and across the boy's dorms. Unfortunately, I keep forgetting that I have to walk through the cemetery and woods to get to school.

"Screw it," I sighed.

"The neighbors already did."

I whipped behind me to find Tsukune still in his pj's sitting on a moss covered rock. His dark brown hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes.

"You too?" I asked, taking a seat next to him. He painfully nodded and dozed off while leaning against my arm. I narrowed my eyes and began nudging him. "Off. Off… now… get off now. Off. Off. I'm not shittin' ya! Get the frick off!"

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in deeper. "No… comfy."

"AW COME ON!" I yelled once more into the heavens, or this time, the woods. "COME FRIKKEN ON!"

A murder of crows came shooting out from the trees and flew towards the school. The sun was just begging to rise now, too as the storm began trickling off towards the bloody red sea to the south of campus grounds. There was still that pumpkin scarecrow with the bus stop still mocking me to make my move out of here. Sure, I've grown to like this school, at least for now, but there was still a part of me that wanted to get the hell out of here!

There was a soft crack of a branch behind Tsukune and I. I looked off to the side only to find a tall and lean boy in the school's uniform with several bags. His hair was short and silver with bright blue eyes much like my own. However, there was one thing that caught my eye: he had two large scars protruding from the corners of his mouth.

"H-Hi," he stuttered out. "I just got here and I… I'm sorta lost."

I shoved Tsukune onto the ground, and even then he didn't wake up. I approached the boy and smiled, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Youkai Academy."

"I… I was told this place is a safe haven for monsters. Is-is that true?" he questioned, his blue eyes showing concern.

I frowned. "Safe haven as in sex in the dorms, then yeah."

He raised a silver eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" I face-palmed and sighed. "Great, way to go Fenton. That's always a warm welcome!" After the one-way conversation with myself, I turned back to him and shook his hand once more. "I'm sorry about that, just a little tired, that's all. My name's Danny Fenton and it's really nice to meet you."

"Wait… _the _Danny Fenton?" The boy suddenly smiled, making me wince at his scars. "I know you! Well, I mean, I guess everyone does since you saved the world. I'm from New York. The name's Chase Skelet, like the band Skillet. I… I was hoping to meet someone like you."

"Oh dear God, please tell me you're not a ghost."

"No, no," Chase assured me. "I… It's just… Oh nothing." He looked over my shoulder and pointed. "Who's that kid asleep over there?"

"Oh, that Tsukune," I spat. "Along with his harem of girls. He doesn't look like it, but that man's a real womanizer."

"Heh," Chase breathed out. "No one could ever love me."

I was confused at why he said that, and said it with his full heart. It was then I eyed part of his belief: it wasn't just his mouth with the scars – they were everywhere! He was covered in scars! Long ones stretched from his wrists to each of his fingers; there were scars along his voice box and jugular veins (which would be impossible); there were smaller ones on his temples and ears but these were just what I could see! If he had this many openly, I could only just imagine what the rest of his body looked like… and how he got them…

"So?" his voice asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"What did you say?"

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Is there any way I can see the Head Master? I sent in my papers, but I want to let him know I'm here."

I lead him towards the school as other students began to trickle in, laughing with their friends and showing off their muscles accordingly. We went into the main building and up to the 3rd floor where the Head Master stayed. Chase gave me a quick thank you and went inside by himself giving me no time to wish him luck. Shrugging off our encounter, I continued on down to Ms. Nekonome's room even though I'd much rather so back to the dorms and sleep. Yeah… sleep… that sounds nice.

* * *

The morning flew by and into lunch. I was seated with Tsukune and the girls, but Aura and Rikeal were nowhere to be found. Tsukune and I told the girls our morning wake-up call and they laughed like they always do.

"Hey, did… did anyone else find out what happened to that Chase kid?" I asked, playing around with my water bottle.

"Chase?" Moka repeated. "Is he an exchange student? It sounds like an American name."

"Yeah, he was dropped off this morning and we chatted for a little bit. He… he had scars all over his body." I closed my eyes and fell back in my chair. "He seems like a nice kid, but it makes me wonder what someone did to get scars all over his body like that."

"I can't say much," Tsukune added in. "Being here's gotten me pretty messed up too, but I caught a glimpse of him. It was a tad frightening, really, and I've seen some pretty messed up shit myself."

"Poor thing!" Kurumu cried out. "If I ever get to meet him, I just have to make him some cookies!"

Moka nodded in agreement, her pink hair bouncing as she did. "Right! We should even ask the Head Master if he's still around!"

"Now, now," I motioned with my hands. "We don't want to overwhelm him. He seemed almost… scared when we talked.

"Maybe I can give him a chill pill," Mizore suggested, her hand growing into a giant ice one.

After another few minutes of lunch we collected our things and headed back for afternoon classes. We were early, however, but we weren't the first ones there. Chase was seated quietly at a desk in the far corner of Ms. Nekonome's room. He was staring out the window sadly, twiddling his thumbs. I smiled and walked over to him, the others following cautiously behind.

"So, I guess everything went over alright, right?" I asked him, sitting in my seat which happened to be right next to him. He mindlessly nodded and didn't say a word.

Moka came up to us and bowed. "Hello, you must be the new student we've heard so much about. My name's Akashiya Moka; pleased to meet you."

"Uh… hi," he said, as is forcing himself to. "I'm Chase Skelet."

"And I was the boy passed out earlier," Tsukune chuckled. "I'm Aono Tsukune."

Chase gave an overly awkward smile. "So I've heard."

"And I'm Kurono Kurumu! If you need anything, just feel free to ask!" She rubbed her chest up against him. "Like I said… anything-!" A golden pan fell down from the ceiling and Yukari smiled.

"And I'm the witch Sendo Yukari!" She pulled Kurumu away from Chase and took her place. "I may be small, but I'm at your service!"

"Cool down." Mizore touched Yukari and she turned to ice. "I'm Shirayuki Mizore, an ice fairy."

"That's… great…?" Chase muttered out, becoming overwhelmed. "Now all were missing is a couple of idiots with fire powers."

"No you're not!" Rikael shouted, leaping out from the hall along with Aura. "Even if we feel sick, we still make it to school!"

"Yeah? Well don't come near me. I don't want a monster flu," I said, rolling my eyes at my AMAZING pun. (No, Danny, no. –Aura)

All of a sudden, Aura froze up beside Rikael. She clutched onto her head in pain and fell to her knees, drawing sharp breaths.

"Aura!" we all exclaimed. She motioned us to stay away as she made her way over to Chase.

She lowered a shaking hand to touch him, but the second she did, she collapsed to the floor once more. I attempted to help her up, but she forced herself out of the room and down the hall.

"What the hell just happened!" I rang out.

Rikael shrugged. "No idea. I've never seen her do that before. It's like watching Zack Bagans give up on a Lockdown: it doesn't happen… ever."

"Oh my," Chase began. "It was me, wasn't it? I'll check on her after class, since I feel like it's my fault."

* * *

_3__rd__ Person PoV_

With Aura's dorm number in hand, Chase approached it slowly and knocked, gulping. He crumbled up the paper in his scarred hands and shoved it in his pocket.

The door slowly opened, but the second Aura saw Chase's face, she quickly slammed it.

"Wait! Was it something I did? I'm sorry if I hurt you!" he apologized.

"It's… it's not you…" came Aura's voice from behind the door, muffled. She carefully reopened it and took a deep breath. "I have the ability to see someone's memories; to _feel _them. You… you overwhelmed me… you… scared me."

Chase's eyes merely widened in horror.

"I saw… everything that happened to you," Aura continued. "And it scared me…"

"I should've known…" Chase clenched his fists and turned away. "I knew that nobody you accept me! All of you are just trying to be friendly but everyone's scared of me; you're all afraid! All of them! I-!"

Aura suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "I said I was scared of your memories, not _you_. I saw what happened to you, Chase."

"Now you know why I'm afraid... of myself..."

* * *

_**Aurthor's Notes: Yes, no, maybe? I think you guys will wnjoy what I have in store: some pretty sexy stuff, that's what. Chase is gonna become an interesting character... especially once you find out his Youkai... Oh, ho ho ho! What fun will this be! Be sure to stay tuned for more!**_

_**Please Review! {Thanks fro Reading!}**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Rosario to Phantom : Rosario + Phantom_

**Aura's Notes: Well, I actually dished this out pretty fast considering I'm sicker than a dog. YOUR WELCOME! Oh well, _NOW_... _NOW _this story has a definate plot that I think you'll all enjoy. Things are going to begin to play in fast motion, so I hope you're ready for some plot twists, bad romance (in more ways than one), more humor, and of course... Danny, Danny, DANNY! He's so vain and cocky - you just HAVE to love him!**

**So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of _Rosario to Phantom_! And remember that if you like Invader ZIM or _Music de la Paranormal _to check out my new psych thriller _The Other Me_!**

* * *

_**- Chapter 7 -**_

_**Progress**_

Three weeks. That's how long I've been in this forsaken hell-hole. In those three weeks, I've seen more disturbing images than in my sixteen years of being alive. Even though it's English month (this school year was in honor to celebrate different worldly cultures) Moka continues to help me with my Japanese every day. She was a sweet girl, really; I see how Tsukune has the hots for her. Too bad I promised my heart to Sam because I've got a freaking harem that I could choose my pickings from.

I still hate Kurumu's guts, though. She just irks me to my very fountain along with her big freaking breasts of doom! Yukari and I are still pretty close because she reminds me of Dani from back home; you know, my "cousin" Dani who was cloned from my DNA by Vlad. Mizore's got a chilling personality (Haha, yet another great pun by me) but she's fun to be around. I haven't interacted with Kokoa, but she acts like I'm some lowly scum and often turns her nose up at me. I chat with Ruby every once in awhile, but she's been so busy helping the Headmaster with the end of the month festival celebrations that none of us have seen her much lately. Aura and Rikael offer some normalcy from the US, but somehow, I haven't seen them much anymore – especially Aura. Chase is distant, but at least he's getting warmed up to the school. Now enough of those people, let's talk about me. Yeah, I like that idea.

It was lunch time and we were all sitting at the tables outside. Tsukune and the girls wanted to learn all about America from me and vise versa.

"In America, we have cartoons like Spongebob Squarepants and Dexter's Laboratory. Ever heard of those?" They shook their heads no. "Fairly Oddparents? Johnny Bravo? Invader ZIM?" Still, their answer was no.

"Here in Japan, we watch anime, which is kind of like our versions of cartoons," Tsukune said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, I've seen some of stuff like that on Adult Swim." I kicked my feet up onto the table and sipped away at my pop. "I like it, but it's some pretty fucked up shit!" Smiling, Tsukune cheered drinks with me.

"Hallelujah!"

"Danny, what's your family like, back at home I mean?" Moka asked politely.

I furrowed my brow, think hard. "My parents are inventors and ghost hunters, which wasn't fun for me to be with!" All of them laughed, especially Yukari. "My older sister, Jazz, was always the brains and moral of the family and I was the brash one. She's a great older sister and helped me get out of trouble hundreds of times, but she can get pretty annoying."

"Danny, you said your parents were ghost hunters… people who hunt monsters. Then how did you get your powers?" Kurumu stuck her nose up. I clenched my fists and tried to keep my temper.

"Well… my dad created the Ghost Portal, a portal between our world and the one of ghosts, but when my parents tested it out, it didn't work. So, I suited up and went inside to turn on the 'on' button. Then, my DNA got mixed with ghost DNA and it _really _hurt." I flinched, remembering the feeling of every molecule being strained in my body. "I never thought that monster existed or that I would be one myself."

"TSU-KU-NE!" Ruby leapt out of nowhere and tackled Tsukune to the ground.

"Gak! Ruby! Get off of me!" he yelled, trying to shove her off.

"But it's been so long~!" she cried out, her voice trailing off at the end. "I missed you, my beloved!" She then looked up at the other girls, who were glaring down daggers at her, fire in their eyes. "Oh, and you guys too."

"Hi, miss Ruby," I stated softly.

"Ah! Danny! Good! You're here too!" Ruby picked herself up and patted the dust off from her witch apparel. 'The Headmaster asked for me to fetch you and Tsukune. Apparently he needs to talk to both of you. Something about the festival, perhaps?"

"Thanks, Ruby," we both replied. The two of us nodded and headed straight to the Headmaster's quarters on the 3rd floor.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person PoV_

Chase was seated quietly at a lunch table in a nearby courtyard, merely existing. Suddenly, some large and gruff looking students approached him, grinning evilly. One was punching his fists together, the cracking sounds making Chase flinch over and over.

"So… I hear you're new here," one muttered, his voice low and demanding. "That new fresh meat Fenton turned out to be a champ, but you're the scrawniest student we've had ever walk through those doors since that wimp Tsukune, even though he's taken out the entire student elite before."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Chase stuttered out, his heart racing.

"What I'm saying is that we need another puny student to beat our problems onto!" he shouted once more. The ringleader snapped his meaty fingers and the rest of the gang began closing in on Chase.

"N-no! I don't want to fight you guys!" Chase hopped out of his chair and tried scrambling away, but he didn't get far as they cornered him in against the wall. Other students began to gather; among them were Aura and Rikael, off in the distance. Aura had missed many days of school recently with no contact with anyone save little with Rikael.

"Plus, you're so funny lookin'!" one hollered. "Your disguise is horrible with all those scars on them! You're like a walking failed experiment!"

"Humph!" One slammed his enormous hand on Chase's shoulder, probably shattering it. Chase bit back his lip in pain. "You're so puny! I don't even think you are a real Youkai; just some low class wimpy monster that doesn't deserve to walk on the ground on which we stand!"

* * *

"You asked to see us, Headmaster?" I asked, walking into his office. Tsukune followed suit right behind me.

"Ah, young Fenton and Aono. It's been quite a while now, no?" He chuckled deeply, his glowing eyes burrowing into our souls. "And yes, I do wish to speak to you both concerning the end of the month festivities."

"What about them?" Tsukune questioned.

The Headmaster pulled a paper off of his desk and read over it, his eyes scanning the print. He then set it back down and looked at my longingly. "Danny, I was hoping, with our foreign exchange program going underway, if you, Aura Covent, Rikael Longwood, and Chase Skelet could be offering to run a booth or even classroom screening of speaking firsthand about your American culture."

"I would love to!" I exclaimed, smiling. "I think that's a great idea!"

"I've already invited your parents."

* * *

The group began to morph into huge toll like creatures, their height alone threatening Chase. Each took a hard punch into Chase's stomach, blood eventually spurting out from his mouth.

"CHASE!" Aura bursted out from the crowd and stabbed a monster though the stomach with her elongated nails. He barely reacted to the pain and threw her aside, knocking her easily unconscious against a tree.

Chase weakly lifted his head up, tears trickling down his face. Another bully delivered a right hook into his stomach, causing the wall to crack behind Chase's frail body.

"Come on weakling! Show us your true self! Fight us!" they chanted.

"But I don't want to!" Chased yelled out, his voice turning hoarse. Yet another bully punched him again, causing Chase to cough up blood.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled and took a step back. "Don't humans that cross into the school barrier trespassers?"

"Yes, and no," the Headmaster stated flatly. "It's different when _I _invite someone than a student just hitching a bus into Youkai property." He gave a quick but vicious glare to Tsukune, who rubbed his head and focused another way.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about _my _parents, though? They're frikken _GHOST __**HUNTERS**__. _Shouldn't you be just a tad bit scared that they'd be on their wits end about this school? _Especially _if they find out our secret?"

"We've had humans, intentional or not, on school grounds," he said. "I think this will be a wonderful experience for everyone! However, I have something more pressing that must be addressed."

Tsukune and I exchanged nervous glances and returned back to the Headmaster. "You two are quite powerful for just being normal humans: Danny with your ghost half and Tsukune with your Ghoul powers. I'm afraid, though can't pinpoint just what, but I feel that there's going to be a horrific event coming. It's really tearing me up about what it could possibly be, but let's just call it a hunch for now."

* * *

Finally, his body was at the breaking point; Chase had no other choice but to fight back. His flesh started to melt away into his scars. The students all stared in horror at the transformation he was undergoing as he body was literally turning into a living skeleton. Chase's uniform remained, but now… he was just bones.

Now, with his new bony fingers, Chase gripped onto the arm of the ringleader and bore into it, blood pouring out. The bullies were dumbfounded. They kept firing punched, but Chase blocked then with ease, his moves like lightning compared to the lumbering effort of the trolls. He broke out of the wall and began pounding his way through his enemies, his bones like titanium against their superhuman muscles. It was fighting unlike most of the student body had seen… and Youkai yet to be discovered! His appearance drew gasps to even the most horrendous monsters; and his fighting skills! He was as light on his feet as a werewolf, but powerful like a vampire and skillful in his technique as a witch!

He was blowing though them fast, blood flying everywhere. As fast as it all started, the bullies fell to the ground unconscious and changed back to normal, but Chase wasn't calling it quits yet. Another bully had managed to sneak away after Chase's horrid transformation.

A dark, bony grin stretched across Chase's "face" and he dropped to a knee and hand, ready to pounce upon the escapee. However, just as he was in mid-air, a figure jumped out in front of the escapee and received the full-on attack.

* * *

"A… horrid event?" I choked out. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Headmaster sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just forget all that I've said and go on back to lunch. I'll be seeing all of you around soon."

Tsukune and I both shrugged and left the room as fast as we came, ignoring the Headmaster's obvious slip-up.

* * *

Blood gushed out of Aura's side as Chase's iron like foot made contact with it. In slow motion, her bright green eyes widened and she drew a breath. Then, time sped up once more and she was flung several feet to the side, making contact with the large crowd of students, knocking dozens of them back.

The students scrambled around in horror as they tried to recover her battered body: "Hurry! Call the nurse!"; "Someone, quick, help me get her up!"; "Gah! I think she's stopped breathing!"; "It's him! Get him! He's the one that hurt her!"

Sinking back into consciousness, Chase whipped his head all around at the rioting students. "N-No! I swear! I didn't mean to!"

"What's your problem?" another student shouted angrily. "You could've seriously hurt her!"

Chase fell to the ground, clenching onto his head. "NO! I swear! I didn't want to hurt anyone! They made me! They made me!"

"Wait…" A figure weakly stood up from the crowd with Rikael at their side. She began coughing up blood, but wiped it away.

Aura slowly made her way out to Chase and stood in front of him, holding onto her side. She gave a weak but defined slap to his cheek and glared. He rose a hand to where she hit and widened his "eyes".

"Aura I-!"

And then… she pulled him into the most awkward kiss known to the academy.

* * *

_**Arthur's Notes: Hehehe... didn't see that one comin', did you now? Well, I think I can guarantee that this story's gonna twist and turn like a tornado! Have fun!**_

_**Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}**_


End file.
